Tea Torture Chamber!
by midnightwarrior1
Summary: Its a story for all you people who can't stand tea! (no offense to Tea luvers) There is Tea bashing plzz review!! If ya R+R one of the characters will give u a hug!!!
1. The Torture Begins!

Hey it's me writing another humor fic. my 4th fic . It will be about me and the yugioh cast well..mostly me torturing Tea..cuz she's too dang happy! She must drink coffee or something for her to say all those stupid friendship speeches that are totally useless if u ask me...srry I'm a lil hyper. But anyway here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Well I guess I'll say it I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!! (if I did, tea would be dead! Hahaha)  
  
Setting: Midnight(me,me,me!),Bakura, Joey and Tristan are sneaking through the woods to a hiding spot. (O BTW midnight has long brown hair and blue eyes and she's about the same height as Bakura, her good friend)  
  
Midnight: hehehe! She's gonna love this!  
  
Bakura: Ah! I haven't ever had this much fun in my life!  
  
Tristan: Tea is gonna scream so loud!  
  
Joey: SSSHHHH!!!! You guys they might hear us!  
  
Midnight: *sweat drop* we're in the middle of the woods!  
  
Midnight: Tea has this coming she thinks she can get away with telling me all that stuff she tells me? I dun think so!  
  
Bakura: All done!  
  
Midnight: Perfect lets go!  
  
Joey: Wait I'm hungry!  
  
Tristan: Is that all you think about Joey! Well you must be physic 'cause I'm hungry too!  
  
Bakura and Midnight: uuuummmmm..I guess we are to! n.n;;  
  
Midnight: But not 'til this is all done!  
  
They sneak off into the city towards Tea's house with buckets of various things. Joey has the bucket clanging on the sidewalk annoying everyone and waking people up.  
  
Midnight: Joey will you shut that up!!  
  
Joey: Hey watch it I'm doing my best!  
  
Midnight: *smirks* well if ya ask me your best sux!  
  
Bakura: *grins* She's got a point Joey. You're making too much noise!  
  
Tristan: Yea keep it down.  
  
They see Tea's house and open the door.  
  
Midnight: What a dope she leaves it unlocked..you can't trust everyone even if they are your friends *laughs evilly*  
  
Joey: Ok you're really scaring me now!  
  
Midnight: Oh sorry n.n;;  
  
They take the buckets which contain worms and and bottles of whip cream and pour the worms on Tea.  
  
Tristan: We are so dead!  
  
Midnight: Who cares she'll never beat any of us up she doesn't have the guts!  
  
Midnight, Bakura, and Joey take the whip cream and ooze it into her hair.  
  
Bakura: All it needs is a cherry on top!  
  
Midnight: What you think I wouldn't bring a cherry? I brought chocolate syrup to!  
  
Joey: I'll put it on!  
  
Joey pours it on Tea's head and sticks a finger in it and eats it.  
  
Joey: mmmmm..that's good!  
  
Midnight: Hey we're getting pizza later but we better go now.  
  
They run off into the darkness and set up a tent waiting for a scream in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what did ya think? Plzz review! 


	2. WAR!

Hey back again for another chapter! Yay (O BTW I'm still hyper!!!) ok now this is when Tea finally wakes up! I can't wait to see what happens!!! Wait I already know whats going to happen.I think anyway here's the fic!!  
  
Midnight: Uuuummmm..will somebody else do the disclaimer? I'm tired of writing it n.n;;  
  
Joey: I will! Disclaimer by Joey: SHE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH IS THAT CLEAR????  
  
Setting: its morning (that's all there is to say)  
  
Midnight, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura are laying down asleep in their tent with like 10 pizza boxes laying on the floor. Midnight finally wakes up everyone.  
  
Midnight: WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
Joey and Tristan: SHUT UP!!  
  
Bakura: What?????  
  
Joey: man I ate a lot of pizza!  
  
Tristan: me too  
  
Bakura: Yea I think we all like had 3 boxes each!  
  
Midnight: WOW I must have been hungry!  
  
Just then they hear very loud screams saying MIDNIGHT! BAKURA! JOEY! TRISTAN!!!  
  
Midnight: How did she know it was us?  
  
Bakura: Idunno  
  
Joey: You mean I wasn't supposed to leave that note?  
  
Tristan: Joey we were only kidding about the note now she'll be after us and at our throats!  
  
Joey: woops! n.n;;  
  
They all get out of the tent and midnight is the last one out and trips knocking them all over. They all get up looking a little annoyed.  
  
Midnight: SORRY! n.n;;;;;;  
  
They walk around the corner when Joey who is up front bumps into a very angry Tea.  
  
Tea: I know it was you guys!  
  
Midnight and Bakura: *smirk trying to hold back laughter*  
  
Joey and Tristan: *already laughing*  
  
Midnight: you got a worm in your hair! *Cracks up laughing*  
  
Tea: this is war!  
  
Midnight: Yea won that we'll win!  
  
  
  
Well what did ya think? Plzz review plzz!!!! 


	3. Don't Smirk!

Hey I'm back and not hyper! Actually I'm tired cuz I just got up and it's a 3 day weekend no school! YAY!!! OK anyway this is chapter 3, right? Thanx for all the reviews! I think what I'll do is from chapter 4 on I'll add 2 people to the mischief so I don't get confused wit writing 2 million names since there r a lot of Tea Haters. Anyway here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: well the whole point of a disclaimer is to write how u don't own the subject ur talking about right? Well the subject is YuGiOh and I don't own it, k?  
  
Setting: Midnight, Joey, and Bakura are upstairs coming up with another plan. (Tristan quit 'cause he's afraid he'll get in trouble)  
  
Midnight: so, what now?  
  
Joey: I say we go and get something to eat!  
  
Bakura: uuuummmmm..we just had breakfast.  
  
Joey: oh yeah!  
  
Bakura: Doesn't Tea have a dance recital today?  
  
Midnight: Oh yea that's right she does, doesn't she.  
  
Joey: We'll spill oil all over and she'll slip!  
  
Midnight: Perfect!  
  
They all walk in the other room and notice a bucket of water on top of the door.  
  
Midnight: Is that the best she can do?  
  
Joey opens the door with the water on top of it and gets everyone covered. They all look drenched!  
  
Bakura: Joey?  
  
Joey: Yeah?  
  
Bakura: I don't think you were supposed to open the door.  
  
Midnight: Yeah but I think he should start running!  
  
Midnight starts chasing Joey around the house. They get to the kitchen and Joey jumps over the counter and Midnight's shoes are so slippery that when she try's it, she slips right into it! Bakura cracks up laughing and Joey laughs even louder with him!  
  
Midnight: I'm just gonna forget all this happened ok?  
  
Bakura and Joey: *smirking* Okey dokey!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~......~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea is up next and spots Bakura, Joey, and Midnight in the doorway. She tries not to laugh.  
  
Tea: What happened to you guys? You're soaked!  
  
Midnight: Oh we all got showers before we came.  
  
Tea: Your clothes are wet too.  
  
Midnight: Oh we just washed our clothes.  
  
Tea: You didn't dry them?  
  
Midnight: The dryer is broken.  
  
Tea: Oh I see *tries not to laugh*  
  
Joey: We came to wish ya luck!  
  
Tea: Oh thanks!  
  
Bakura: Yea good luck Tea!  
  
Announcer: And now here is Tea Gardner!  
  
Tea walks out on the stage and gets ready to dance. The music starts and she starts twirling and spinning and all that ballerina stuff. After one min. she starts to fall and she falls flat on her face and when she gets up her face is covered in oil. The audience laughs and Tea stomps out but slips again (what a nice encore).  
  
Tea: You guys humiliated me!  
  
Joey: We did?  
  
Bakura: You mean when you fell?  
  
Tea: Well DUH!  
  
Midnight: What we didn't do it!  
  
Tea: Then how come when I fell I saw joeys name in the oil? It looked like he used his fingers to do it!  
  
Joey sticks his hands up.  
  
Joey: It wasn't me!  
  
Tea: Why are your fingers black?  
  
They all run out and hide in the woods ready for their next plan.  
  
  
  
Well what did u think? Plzz review! I hav to remember to include the people that wanted to be included, which means I'll check my reviews again. I'll have 2 people helping per chapter, k? Thanx! 


	4. I've Never PART 1

Yes I'm back for another chapter! Unfortunately I can't get people to help me torture Tea cuz idunno how to do that right.I'm VERY sorry about that and when I do figure it out I'll have all you guys help out! Any way this is chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: I not own YuGiOh!  
  
Alright now Joey Bakura, and Midnight are at Bakura's house to come up with a good plan for Tea.  
  
Bakura: That last plan was a great success!  
  
Midnight: Yeah it was wasn't it!  
  
Joey: I'm so tired! Why don't we play a game?  
  
Bakura and Midnight: That's a great idea!  
  
Joey: Well what do you wanna play?  
  
Midnight: I just came up with a great idea!  
  
Bakura: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Midnight: Idunno what are you thinking?  
  
Bakura: Idunno what were you thinking?  
  
Midnight: Idunno what were you thinking?  
  
Bakura: Idunno what were you thinking?  
  
Midnight: Idunno what were you thinking?  
  
Joey: STOP IT!!!!! NOW!  
  
Midnight and Bakura: huh? *Have they're eyes really big*  
  
Midnight: Oh yeah sorry!  
  
Bakura: Well what I was thinking is that we can invite Tea over for a game of I've never and put something really strong in her drink so she'll pass out before all of us and we can throw her in Joey's pool!  
  
Midnight: That's exactly what I was thinking exept I wanted to throw her off a cliff into a very shallow creek then into the ocean.but close enough!  
  
Joey: I'll call her!  
  
Joey grabs the phone and dials Tea's number.  
  
Joey: Hello is this Tea?  
  
Tea: Yes who is this?  
  
Joey: Uh it's me Joey! Anyway look we're really sorry and we wanted to invite you over for a little game of I've never.  
  
Tea: Sounds like fun!  
  
Joey: Uh yeah.see ya later!  
  
Joey hangs up and they start to laugh.  
  
Midnight: Who's hungry?  
  
Bakura and Joey: ME!!  
  
Midnight: Bakura? You must be hungry!  
  
Bakura: Yeah I am!  
  
Midnight: Who votes for Dominoes, raise your hand!  
  
Midnight, Bakura, and Joey all raise their hands.  
  
Midnight: That was easy. Now who votes for mushroom?  
  
Midnight and Bakura raise their hands.  
  
Joey: Pepperoni!  
  
Midnight: Mushroom!  
  
Joey: Pepperoni!  
  
Midnight: MUSHROOM!  
  
Joey: PEPPERONI!  
  
Midnight and Bakura fall to the ground from Joey screaming so loud. (O BTW the font size is supposed to be 72 when Joey says pepperoni so if its not just pretend it is ok?)  
  
Midnight: Ummm.pepperoni sounds good right Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Uh right!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~1 HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea: I'm ready to play!  
  
I'm ending it there cuz I'm to lazy to write any more! PLZ review and you'll either get a hug from one of the characters or a chocolate lollypop! 


End file.
